The Story of Tonight
by Kath2702
Summary: A series of one-shots explaining my view on Alexander Hamilton's and John Laurens' reactions to things that happen in the musical. Told from Alexander Hamilton's and John Laurens' perspectives. Laurens does not die in this fic, but will not stay in New York. Some will be letters. Not historically accurate. My first fanfiction so it is short. Will be updated as much as possible.
1. The Story of Tonight

The Story of Tonight

 _John Laurens_ : I found myself standing tall and proud in front of Burr and asking him what he stalled for I might have imagined many outcomes to that situation, but I never imagined meeting the person who would become my best friend. I had seen him having a beer with Burr, so I assumed that he was just like Burr, and man surprised me when he asked Burr what he would fall for if he stood for nothing. I immediately asked who he was and so did my friends Mulligan and Lafayette, but they did it in a threatening way. I felt bad for him who got so scared when he was clearly on our side but as scared as he might have been he stood tall and declared that he was Alexander Hamilton and to just wait that he was going to be important.

* * *

 _Alexander Hamilton_ : I was having a beer with Burr and then is when I first see the man that will become my best friend. He proclaimed his name loudly with his friends, which was how I learned his name, John Laurens, I continued to watch him as inconspicuously as I was capable of doing. He came up to Burr and asked what he stalled for and I immediately knew that the man was someone I could get along with. I then proceeded to ask Burr what he would fall for if he stood for nothing. Laurens and his friends asked me who I was and what I was going to do. I tried to remain confident but I don't know if I succeeded.

 _Both_ :[singing] And that's the story of that night.


	2. Right-Han Man

A/N: Feel free to leave suggestions for one-shots and the occasional multichapter fics.

John Laurens: I was waiting for General Washington to arrive when I noticed Alex fidgeting. He was singing part of the song I taught him mixed with his past. When he got to the part where he says, 'rise up' I joined in, he looked surprised that I joined in. All our other friends joined in as well and soon enough we were finishing the song, that was when Aaron Burr came and announced that the General was approaching. I saw an almost gleeful expression on Alex's face.

Alexander Hamilton: We were all waiting for General George Washington to arrive. I was nervous, to say the least, I was ready to sacrifice anything and everything for the independence of the nation. Out of nerves, I found myself singing the song John had taught me. Once I sang 'rise up' John joined in and to say I was surprised would have been an understatement. Before I knew it the rest of our group of friends had joined in. That was when Aaron Burr sir announced that General Washington was approaching. I was overjoyed.

John Laurens: We all watched as the General gave a speech and exclaimed that he was going to need a right-hand man; at that Alexander looked like he was hoping to be General Washington's right-hand man. Just then I saw Burr seemingly thinking of a way to become the right-hand man. I watched as Washington made his way to his tent. A while later Burr made his way over to the tent, just as General Washington sent a messenger to fetch Alexander. That was when I knew Alexander would get his wish.

Alexander Hamilton: When the messenger Washington sent found me and told me my presence was requested, I immediately tried to think of what I had done wrong. When I entered the tent, I saw Burr speaking to Washington as if he was giving advice. I felt like I would never get another chance until Washington told Burr to leave. At first, I felt relieved, then I started wondering what I could've done to make Washington speak to me in private. When I asked if I had done something wrong he explained that he needed help and asked me to be his right-hand man. I then proceeded to help him create a strategy. When we were done we left and told everyone one that I was his right-hand man. Burr's expression was one of longing and envy. John and our friends were simply surprised and proud.

John Laurens: When Alexander came back he was following the General; to say I was astonished would have been an extraordinary understatement. When I looked to watch Burr all I saw was resentment, longing, and envy. I turned to watch my friends' reactions as the General proclaimed that Alexander was his new aide-de-camp or right-hand man. On our friends' faces, I saw expressions of joy, pride, and astonishment. All I felt was pride that Alexander someone who had suffered so much made it so far.

Alexander Hamilton: I had made it! I had finally made it! Of course, I still wanted to fight but for now, I was good as Washington's right-hand man.

Both: [signing] Here comes the General. And his right-hand man.


	3. Laurens Interlude: Part One

**A/N: This is a two maybe three parter don't worry. As for an update, I still don't have one. Please don't hesitate to review. I appreciate criticism as long as it is helpful or not just 'I hate this.'**

* * *

 **Alexander POV**

I had just finished tucking in Philip for bed when Eliza walks in and says, "There is a letter from South Carolina for you." At first, I thought it was from John and I got excited because it had been a while since he had written, so I whispered, as to not wake up Philip, "It's from John, I'll read it later." I started to get an anxious feeling when she whispered back, "No, it's not." I then asked her if she could read it. Then she started to read, "On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina." That was when I stopped her. John had been killed. _John was dead._ No, it couldn't be. No, not John. Eliza saw I wasn't looking too good so she said, " Alexander, please sit down." I hadn't noticed we were it the sitting room until she gently pushed me down into the chair. I just stared ahead because John had died. I felt numb but around a million emotions at the same time. A couple minutes later I asked her to finish reading the letter. So she started again, "On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He's buried until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters.

Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was one of the two casualties suffered at the Battle of the Combahee River, while nineteen more were wounded. The battle against the British troops was eventually won, as the British eventually retreated to their boats. The loss was not in vain, and we thank you for your continued support. -General Nathanael Greene" Once she finished I wasn't sure who I was madder at Greene because he dared thank me for my support or Laurens for doing the one thing he promised not to. Of course, I knew John had no control over dying but that didn't make it hurt less.

 **Week time skip** (just cause I can)

Eliza POV

I was still very worried about Alexander. He had completely surrounded himself in his work and wasn't letting himself grieve. Then a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts as I went to answer the door I found myself wondering who it could be. I could not have been more surprised then in that moment. I called Alexander down from his upstairs office and when he saw who was there he just stood there staring. He, surprisingly, found his voice and said, "N-no i-it c-can't be."

Alexander POV

When Eliza called me down I tried to think if there was something important; I was still trying to think of something I could've forgotten when I saw why she called me down. I managed to stutter out "N-no i-it c-can't be." It couldn't be John standing there. I told myself that I was dreaming. John just walked up to me and embraced me either so that I wouldn't fall, because he missed me, or both. All he said was, "It's ok. I'm here. It's ok." He continued his reassurances as Eliza joined him in hugging me. I started to think that everything was okay. I couldn't believe Laurens was back. Now how to explain to Eliza what Laurens and I feel.


	4. Laurens Interlude: Part Two

**A/N: During the writing of this chapter, I had help from a close friend. They started helping in paragraph 3 and practically wrote the rest with a few side notes from me. They also wanted to make it more jokey but I had to remind them that this was a serious chapter. They did at some point make me laugh by trying to put "John said calmly, trying to hide his inner homo"**

 **John POV**

I saw Eliza watching me and Alexander before she came and hugged us both. I knew I should've been more careful with my interactions with Alexander, but he had thought I was dead for around a week and we hadn't seen each other in months. In the back of my head, I knew Alexander and I would have to speak to Eliza, but I pushed those thoughts away and tried to stay in the moment.

A couple days later, Alexander asked why he had received a letter saying that I had died. I explained that I came very close to dying because of a bullet wound I had gotten after trying to help lead the British troops out of American territory, so they had sent out the letters because it was believed that I would die in less than a week's time. I started to get better and it was a miracle. All I had thought about was telling Alexander that I was ok.

One of the few things that helped me get through was the memory of a promise I made to Alexander. I had promised that I would always come back to him. The second thing that helped me get through was the thought of seeing my family again (well, not my father). I missed my siblings more than I could say. My third, and final, reason was to not make a bastard of my daughter. I knew enough from Alexander's experience that my daughter shouldn't grow up without her father. Though I had no love for my spouse (I married her because I got her pregnant), I did care for what happened to the child afterward. After all, it was not her fault that she was born.

Tonight, I was to have dinner with the Hamiltons as a celebration for my return. My spouse and daughter were invited as well and why wouldn't I bring them?

 **Alexander's POV**

I smiled slightly to myself at the thought of John coming over for dinner. My smile turned into a frown when I remembered he'd be bringing his daughter and _wife._ ((The authors: Oooooooooooooooooooh Alexander be jealous.  
Alexander: SHUT UP!)) I fixed my shirt collar, fantasizing about a world where John and I could be together. My thoughts dispersed as Eliza called me downstairs.

"Alexander! John and his family are here," Eliza called. I hurried downstairs quickly, making sure I looked presentable.

"John," I said in greeting when I reached the first floor.

"Alexander," he replied calmly.

"You must be John's family," I tried to get out the word "family" without gagging. I disliked the thought of John being forced to marry as much as I disliked the thought of Angelica being forced to marry. He should have the right to be happy. The right to be happy with that last thought, it would never and will never happen.

"Martha, my name is Martha, Mr. Hamilton. A pleasure to finally meet you," She said with a curtsy.

 _Just stay calm Alexander, stay calm._

"Daddy," A young girl cried pointing at me.

The confusion was noticeable on my face.

"Frances, that's not your father," Martha scolded. "That is Mr. Hamilton."

The young girl, supposedly named Frances, said, "Sorry," and shyly hid behind John.

Eliza then came in, and I thanked the Lord for her intrusion. "It's a pleasure to have you both and your daughter over. Later in the evening, John, there will be two surprises arriving for you."

"O-oh. It's fine. No need for surprises," John said.

"Oh, but I insist. They're already on their way. I believe you'll be surprised too, Alexander," Eliza said.

Everyone was completely and utterly confused. Frances skipped up to Eliza and asked, "Can you tell me what the surprises are, please?"

Eliza, being the wonderful and caring woman she is, crouched down to Frances height and with her finger over her mouth (looking like she was shushing the small girl) said, "Why of course! But you have to keep it a secret."

Frances nodded and Eliza whispered it in her ear. I wonder what the surprise is.


	5. Laurens Interlude: Part Three

**Greetings and salutations. I am a friend of the author of this story. I wrote this chapter entirely. She gave creative liberty. This cringe is her fault. I was also the one that partially wrote the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the x10 homo and the chapter too.**

 **The actual author of the story here. I apologize. It's not my fault. Hope you enjoy! :3**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

It was late into the night. The two families had finished their meal and adjourned to the drawing room (A drawing room back then was like a living room). John and Alexander were discussing politics while the ladies were discussing family matters. The children ran around the house laughing. There was a sudden knock on the door. Eliza put down her cup of tea (she'd made tea for everyone) and said, "That must be them."

She made her way to the door and opened it, greeting the guests with a smile. "So lovely to have you two here."

 **Alexander's POV**

I watched as my wife made her way to the door and greeted these surprise guests. I looked at John with a questioning expression. He just shrugged.

"Alexander!"

I whipped my head around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Lafayette," I exclaimed excitedly and ran to him, hugging him.

"What am I? Chopped liver," Another familiar voice said.

"Hercules," John and I both exclaimed.

Hercules Mulligan stood there with his arms crossed and his signature smirk plastered on his face. John rushed to him and hugged him tightly. I took a glance at my wife who was watching the scene happily. I took another glance at Martha who seemed to be confused and irritated because of her husband's behavior. Her facial expression read " _wtf?!"_.

"Come, join us. I have extra tea cups set out for you two," Eliza told Hercules and Laf.

Laf and Hercules sat down and took off their hats. "Man, you have no idea how good it is to see you two again," Lafayette said.

I heard my wife mutter something. _"Bromance"? What the heck is that?_ I thought. Then I heard her mutter, "Just take out the b."

I looked at my wife with a questioning look and she just smiled and turned to Martha to explain who Laf and Hercules. ((Eliza secretly ships Lams and Mullette))

The rest of the night was spent merrily chatting away. A moment before it was time to adjourn to the guest bedrooms to go to rest, Lafayette and Mulligan pulled us aside into the next room.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

The pair looked nervous as they pulled the other two into the next room. "We have something to say," Lafayette admitted.

"Go on," Laurens said.

"Me and Herc-uh-well, we," Lafayette stuttered on his words.

Hercules cut in for Lafayette. "We love each other. Romantically."

Laurens and Alexander seemed shocked for a moment. Laurens gave out a small snort and Alexander was tearing up due to the laughter he was holding in. He suddenly couldn't take it anymore. "About damn time," he said and began to laugh.

"Snrk!- Man, you guys didn't need to leave us in suspense like that," Laurens said. "We thought something was seriously wrong. We've been shipping you two since day one."

Lafayette and Hercules blushed profusely. "G-guys!" Hercules stuttered. It was quite the rare sight to see him flustered like this.

"Congrats guys," Laurens said.

"…t-thank you," Lafayette said quietly.

 **Eliza POV**

I was tucking Philip in when a boom of laughter erupted from the downstairs area. I heard Alexander yell, "About damn time!"

My thoughts immediately went to Lafayette and Mulligan. _So they got together. About time._

"They must be drunk," Martha muttered.

"Finally," I said quietly to myself. Not referring to the drunk part of course but Lafayette and Mulligan.

Martha gave me a strange look. I gave her a small smile and shrugged.


End file.
